The invention relates to optical display systems for use with beamsplitter arrangements for dividing a light beam into two separate beams. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved means for dividing the rays of an image-bearing light beam into two separate beams without disturbance of the relation between the light rays.
The use of beamsplitter optical visual displays, particularly in simulators of aircraft as trainers and the like, is well known. Also well known are the many factors which make such simulators increasingly popular and in greater demand. It has been estimated that the value received from use of such simulators is directly proportional to the degree of realism that is achieved.
One of the primary areas where realism has been given the greatest attention with the corresponding increased results that have been achieved is in the area of improvements to the visual display systems. For example, a pilot in an aircraft simulator should have as wide a field of view in the simulator as he does in the actual aircraft.
To increase realism still further, in military types of aircraft where a pilot trainee is given weapons training at the same time as he is given flight instructions and must locate targets over a wide field of view, it is even more desirable to have an infinity image type of a display system to make the scene that is viewed even more realistic.
The type of display which gives the more realistic presentation is well known to be an infinity image display which utilizes a mirror-beamsplitter combination. Today's technology permits the design of a display having the desired field of view utilizing a single mirror-beamsplitter combination.